Ever the Same
by Manavie
Summary: A hunt of a demon doesn't go well...One brother is in a verge of losing hopes and letting go. One brother is struggling to keep his only family together and grounded. Hurt!Dean, Protective!Angsty!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Ever The Same

_Dedicated to Muffy Morrigan, my loving big sis, mentor and friend hugs her tight This is for your special day :D I hope you like it. This is to say thank you very much for giving me second chance to be a little sister and being there for me (online ;) keeping me sane with college) _

_Special thanks goes to Nana56 for beta reading and doing her magic fingers on it and for being so patient with me ;). Wouldn't be able to do this without you . hugs_

_Special thanks to Abni for being the strength of me and encouraging me all the way to here :D hugs_

……………………………..

**Supernatural doesn't belong to me. The story sets in Season two. Prologue is set after John's Death. But the story is in the timeline of Hunted. **

**Ever The Same**

Prologue

10:41 a.m. That was when Dean Winchester's world collapsed right in front of his eyes as doctors failed to bring his father back. His heart and body froze. His mouth went dry and breathing became harder. The only thing that rang in his mind was 10:41. He felt as if it was stabbing him with a sharp knife in the chest. And the pain in his head and the heaviness in his heart brought him sliding down to the floor…. He vaguely felt Sam moving; other than that he felt nothing. Dean was numb. He felt no movement around him. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as Dean fixed his haunted eyes on nothing but the air. 10:41 a.m. Dean Winchester's world shattered into tiny pieces; he doubted whether he would be able to collect them and fix it.

10:41 a.m. That was when Sam Winchester's world clouded yet again with pain and guilt… too familiar through out the year that had passed. Even at the last moment Sam had demanded and argued with his father…and Dad had asked him whether they couldn't fight…Sam shut his eyes tightly with the pain drilling inside his heart. When he opened his eyes, doctors had moved away, giving them space. Sam's eyes filled as they landed on John's body and his breath hitched. Dean seemed to be frozen where he was standing. His big brother had a distant look which made Sam's heart clench with another wave of pain. With shaky legs, Sam moved towards their dad. He barely made it to John's body. Sam dropped heavily on to the bed. He reached out to John with shaking hands. He touched John's still warm face and his hand slid down to the chest to feel for the familiar thumping that wasn't there. Sam dropped his head to John's chest…curling his fingers around the bed sheet tightly. Sam's body shook with each sob….

Someone was shaking him…drawing him out of the safe dark place he had hidden. It took a few minutes for him to finally come to the real world. Dean slowly looked at the hand touching his shoulder. It was their dad's doctor. Dean stared at him blankly as he was numb from pain. The doctor's face softened and it was laced with concern. It took a few minutes for him to realize that the doctor was saying something. "What?" Dean croaked out weakly. "Son we need to take care of your father" Dean nodded but with a distant look. "I'm really sorry about your father." This time Dean looked at the doctor as the word weighed on him. The doctor squeezed his shoulder gently. Dean turned to look at Dad. He was slightly taken back seeing Sam sprawled on Dad's bed, his shoulders shaking with each sob. He hadn't even noticed that his little brother was near Dad…crying…Dean swallowed hard. Sam's tears were something he hated to see. Dean got up slowly and walked towards his family…

Dean shakily made it to John and reached down to touch John's face. Dad was still warm. Dean closed his eyes and he let the warmth comfort him for now. _"Don't be afraid Dean." _But Dean was terrified, of what happened and what's going to happen. And John's words weighed him down more. He felt familiar arms around him holding tight. "Sammy," Dean whispered. Sam sniffed beside him; head buried in Dean's shoulder. "We need to leave," Dean said in an emotionless voice. He heard Sam's gasp and Dean stiffened. "Sam…we need to leave. They have to take care of Dad." He felt Sam shaking his head not wanting to go. " I need to lie down… Sam…lets please go" Dean said in a drained voice. Not wanting to fight anymore and just let go. He felt empty inside. When Sam gently shook him he looked at his little brother who looked determined despite the grief and pain hidden inside the hazel orbs. "Lets get you to bed," Sam said resting his hands on Dean's back immediately turning on the mother hen mode. Dean almost felt guilty but he chose to ignore it as Sam led him back to his room, hovering worriedly. Dean lay down and curled on his side while Sam fussed over him. He knew Sam was hurting but right now he was far too drained.

"Sammy…ya...k'…?" Dean mumbled struggling to keep his eyes open so that he could check on Sam.

"M' k… Go to sleep," Sam said, gently rubbing his wrist; Dean chose not to comment. He drifted off to sleep as his weary body dragged him into a pit of darkness.

………………….

Dean woke startled as he felt his hand being squeezed hard. Weirdly enough, he hadn't had any nightmares. But then again nightmares were mostly Sam's thing. His hand was squeezed again hard and Dean was dragged out of his thoughts. Sam was asleep in an uncomfortable way, his head resting on the bed and body bent over. Sam had his hand in a death grip and squeezing it hard. Dean almost rolled his eyes but he didn't. Sam was drawing comfort and Dean mentally kicked himself for not being able to be there for his little brother before. Dean sighed heavily bringing the other arm with huge effort to Sam's head and combed through the hair. Sam was pale with heavy bags under his eyes. The cuts and bruises in his face made him look more vulnerable and young. Dean caressed the pain lines in Sam's forehead with his thumb trying to soothe the youngest Winchester.

Dean sighed again and dozed off, his thumb still rubbing comforting circles on Sam's forehead. He knew dad had done something so that he could be saved. The only thing was Dean couldn't wrap his mind around how Dad had done this. The first thing he was planning to do was to check what Dad had done. Anger bubbled inside Dean. Dad had always ordered him to protect Sam. And now to ask him to kill him if he couldn't be saved. Dean shook his head in distress. _'I'd rather die first!'_ Dean said to himself in a determined voice. What Dad had asked or more like his last request, was to kill Sam if he couldn't be saved. It was then Sam let out a small whimper and Dean's attention went immediately back his brother. Dean whispered _'It's ok' _

The words were a sucker punch as Dean knew they are not ok. He hoped that he would be able to look after Sam…protect him as he always did. But Dean wasn't sure whether he would be able to survive the coming future as he has been sensing the darkness approaching.

………………………………….

TBC

Thanks for reading :D hope you'll drop a review hugs

_A/N: I usually write limp! Sammy stories ;) well blame it on Muffy for making me a hurt! Dean girl too :D _

_I know I'm very far behind updating my other stories : ( I'm very sorry about it. This story made appearance bcuz it's my big sis ;) Muffy's birthday is today _

_( September 5__th__) So I got out of my pain in the neck college work to do this story for her. So updates will be on for this story weekly :D _

_Happiest Birthday sis!! I wish I could be there with you, Anne and Dennis to celebrate the birthday… But all my thoughts are with you for a wonderful birthday filled with lots of love and joy!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own the boys and Bobby . But I claim on Ani Harrison ;) **_

_**A very Special thanks to Muffy, Abni ,Nana56, Peumali and Anvi for being with me throughout everything and giving me a helping hand whenever I tumble. Hug e hugs to you all**_

_**Dedicated to my big sis Muffy Morrigan for her special day!**_

Chapter 1

Ani Harrison's life was fairly normal. She would get up in the morning just like anyone else and go to her shop to deal with pesky customers. Yep, her life was very normal and _boring. _ Since this was her day off, she had busied herself working on her fan fiction for the Firefly fandom. She had wanted to write a novel for a long time but was still searching for a good plot to explore. She had almost done two chapters when the doorbell rang several times. Whoever was at the door did not have any patience at all. Ani rolled her eyes and let Mr. Toes jump out of her lap before she padded off to open the door. She peeked through the peephole to see who was there, and was startled and surprised to see the visitor. Masking her surprise, she opened the door to Bobby Singer.

"Are you sure you're on the right doorstep, _hunter_?" Ani asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the door frame. Mr. Toes purred against her leg and stared at Bobby as if to voice his approval of his master's words. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Ani."

"Says the guy who spikes the welcome beer with holy water."

"Hey! It's well worth the trouble!"

Ani sighed and let Bobby come in. They walked to the living room, and Bobby tiredly dropped into the armchair. Ani curled up on the sofa and Mr. Toes joined her. Bobby took off his cap and absently ran a hand through his hair. He let out an exhausted sigh and put the cap back on. "I need your help," he said bluntly.

"I'm fine… Thank you for asking," Ani said sarcastically.

"Ani!" Bobby implored, rolling his eyes.

"What? Something tells me that this is going to turn out to be a bad Charmed episode."

Bobby gave her a funny look. "You're not anything like the Halliwells," he said with a snort.

"I'd give them a run for their money anytime," Ani said indignantly and Mr. Toes huffed at Bobby in agreement.

"Ani!" Bobby said, exasperated.

"Ok, ok. What do you want…?" Ani asked as enthusiasm got the best of her. Bobby Singer asking a witch for help wasn't an everyday occurrence.

Bobby sighed and nodded absentminded. "I want your help with some research."

"On what?"

"A demon."

Ani blinked. Bobby Singer asking for help to research a demon from her? "Are you sure you're feeling ok, Bobby…? You're asking me about a demon" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've searched, but what I found wasn't enough. I need your knowledge on Celtic and Wiccan legends, folklore, anything you can give me to find a way to kill this bastard."

"Ok, you'd better tell me about this demon," Ani said, uncurling herself and leaning forward.

"I think it's better you hear this from…. victims."

Ani narrowed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something, Bobby?"

Bobby bit his lips. "Well, you gonna help me or what?"

"I will," Ani said, getting up from the sofa. Bobby had helped her a lot and she owed him, despite the fact that Bobby was hiding something from her. Besides, her life needed some fun after quite a long time of boredom.

"So where are these victims?" Ani asked, observing Bobby's face closely to catch anything that would possibly give away what he was hiding. Bobby's face was straight except the eyes that spoke volumes. Whoever got hurt they meant a lot to Bobby.

"Here at St. Joseph's," Bobby said in a flat voice.

"Whoa, how come I didn't know about the bad ass then?" she wondered aloud.

"Well had been tracking it down from quite a long way… from Pennsylvania."

Ani grimaced. "Ok I'll get ready…come on Mr. Toes." She didn't trust her pet with Bobby. Mr. Toes was a nice cat to pretty much everyone and he was devoted to the people he loved. However, Bobby and Mr. Toes never had got along with each other on the best terms. Ani thought that it was mostly because Bobby had a dog at his junkyard, and preferred them over. Additionally, Mr. Toes probably got the scent of dogs from Bobby. The bottom line was that Bobby and Mr. Toes did not get along.

Ani hurried and got dressed. Grabbing some notebooks, she stuffed them absentmindedly into the bag explaining to Mr. Toes that she was going out with Bobby. Mr. Toes didn't look very happy about the idea. Ani gently ushered him into his room…where all her cats used to stay.

……………………..

Ani hated hospitals, period. The smell of the medicine made her gag as she entered the premises with Bobby. They hurried towards the ICU, Bobby nodded at a nurse at the station. Ani wondered how both of them were going to get permission to be let inside. She was surprised when Bobby talked with a nurse and later in led her to the room without much of a fuss.

The room was silent except for the noises of the machines that were supporting the patient on the bed. It was a young man, pale as a sheet and there were dark circles under his eyes. The guy looked thin and there were bruises covering his face. Ani stared at his upper body…strong, well muscled with many scars. He had short hair and was unshaven. _'He is in a sick bed you moron…No thinking about how sexy his body is now' _ Ani scolded herself and tried control her thoughts. He looked small on the bed, but she saw the potential strength in him. Without a doubt a protector. Ani's attention was on the person occupying the hard plastic chair next to the bed. A tall lanky figure was bent on doing something… his shoulders were slumped. Since Ani only saw his back, she didn't have the chance to see the face. Bobby reached and gently patted him and the guy almost jumped out of the chair. He stood and whirled around, clutching a laptop, looking ready to pounce.

"This is Sam." Bobby looked at Ani and nodded at the guy. "Sam, this is Ani Harrison. She's the one I told you about." Sam nodded, hesitating. Ani breathed in at the sight of him. Damn he was tall… very, very tall. Unlike the guy on the bed, he had dark hair brushing his bandaged forehead. His eyes were narrowed, searching her, frowning. He was pale, but not as pale the patient on the bed, but they both had the matching dark circles. The kid looked pretty much exhausted and he sank down to the chair, dropping the laptop on to the table.

"Will you help my brother?" Sam asked, flashing her with puppy dog eyes and Ani felt her heart clench at the tears that pooled in his eyes but that didn't flow out. Ani bit her bottom lip and sat down on the chair Bobby pulled up for her. She sat near Sam… and was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she said in a small voice, wanting nothing more than to hug the kid.

"He's Dean," Sam said, looking back at bed, his hand unconsciously reaching for Dean.

"I might be able to help but I need to know what happened," Ani said softly. Sam looked back at her, his eyes confused and a light frown crossing his face.

"You didn't tell her?" Sam asked wearily, looking at Bobby. Before Bobby could answer, Ani beat him into it.

"No… he told me to ask you and I think that it's better. Tell me what happened," she said looking at him expectantly. Sam frowned and thought for a while. He slowly nodded.

"I can't remember most of things that happened after." Sam touched his forehead absentmindedly. "But I'll tell you what I know."

TBC

………………….

_**A/N : I would love to update but my exams are on October so I'm busy studying these days :(**__** . I really hope you guys would be patient with me. Thanks a lot for reading.**_

_**Take care!!**_

_**Huge hug and thanks goes to for reviewing adding this story to favorites and story alerts. Means a lot to me**_

_**zuimar**__**, **__**darksupernatural**__**, **__**CowboySteel**__** , **__**Kelcor**__**, **__**magnificent7**__**, **__**AnjaUske**__**, **__**Mouse95**__**, **__**SUPERNATANGEL67**__**, **__**Soar**__**, **__**callieannamaria**__**, **__**deansgirl83**__**, **__**friendly**__**, **__**suzijacuzi**__**, **__**wolfiehowl-7213**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own the boys and Bobby.**_

_**A very Special thanks to Muffy, Abni ,Nana56 for all the encouragement **__****_

_**Thanks a lot for the Abni for beta reading and making the chapter awesome **__****_

_**Dedicated to my big sis Muffy Morrigan for her special day!**_

Chapter 2

Ani watched Sam as he swallowed hard before starting. His eyes looked distant as he was lost in whatever traumatizing incident the younger boy had gone through. Ani gave him a small smile, offering him encouragement to continue. Sam looked at her with glazed eyes, almost as if he was not looking at her at all. "We were at Illinois when Bobby called and asked for help with a hunt," Sam began in a soft voice.

Ani narrowed her eyes. "Wait… wait …wait….. You're a hunter?" she asked, glaring at Bobby. Bobby shrugged and looked away. Sam gave her a weird look. "Yeah, my whole family are hunters! Didn't Bobby tell you?" Sam asked with curiousity, looking at Bobby.

"Well, apparently Bobby here has a few things he doesn't like to share with me," Ani said indignantly, crossing her arms.

Sam looked at her and Bobby, bewildered. "What's going on Bobby? " Sam asked tiredly. He pinched his nose, worrying about the headache he had been having. He glanced back at Ani, whom Bobby had brought in saying she might be able to help them. Something was going on between Bobby and Ani that Sam couldn't put his finger on. And Sam wasn't that interested in it now. He had to figure out what was wrong with Dean, right now that's all he cared about.

"You want to continue your story? Or maybe you should rest. You don't look good, Sam," Ani said, gently squeezing Sam's hand. Sam felt some of his headache ease away and sleep settling in. He blinked at Ani then shook his head and cringed as pain exploded again behind his eyes. He barely felt Ani squeeze his hand, but slowly the pain eased and he relaxed his tense muscles.

"How long ago were your brother attacked?" Ani asked, looking at Sam who had his eyes closed tightly. "Four day ago," Bobby said in a gruff voice, and when Ani looked at him, Bobby looked away.

"You didn't come to me when this happened four days ago? How did it to come to that?" Ani asked, anger bubbling inside.

"I wasn't sure that you'd help," Bobby said, looking at the floor. Ani raised her eyebrow at Bobby , and if eyes could, kill Bobby would have died right there. She was almost about to leap out of the chair and demand an explanation, but she was stopped by Sam's pained whisper, "Please… just help us". Ani looked back at the younger boy who was leaning heavily on the chair. She sighed and gently squeezed his shoulder trying to ease some more pain from Sam. "I will help, Sam, if there is anything I can do. No worries." Sam blinked at her. "Right now I really think you should get some rest. You'll be no good to Dean like this," she said gently, but Sam shook his head.

"I have to stay… What if the demon comes back?" Sam said, his gaze falling on Dean again.

"What are you going to do, Sam? What exactly are you hoping you could do, if the demon came back?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. " I have to be here… just in case he wakes up."

"Sam… You should rest, boy. I'll be here, and you know the room's protected. Lee made sure of that," Bobby said gruffly.

Ani smacked her forehead. She knew Lee Travis was a hunter. Not the regular kind, but he hunted nevertheless. "So there ya go. Dean will be safe here. You can crash at my house. It's protected, for starters, and anyway it's better than a motel. You know, hot water, good beds," Ani said in one breath.

"Are you starting to rant?" Bobby asked, amused.

"So what if I rant?" Ani asked, glaring back at him. Sam let out a small chuckle despite the dark hole he felt he was existing in. "So Sam, what are you gonna say? You can tell me what happened to you and your brother at home, and, well, I might have books that we could use for research… If you know what sort of a demon it is," Ani said.

Sam frowned a little. "I'm not sure what exactly it is. Might be Anglo Saxon … but that's just a hunch," Sam said, scratching his head.

"So, will you come back with me to my house… rest up and get some food inside you?" Ani suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I need to find the demon, which means I have to research to find out what the hell it is. I don't have time to go and rest ."

Ani opened her mouth and then closed it, lost for words. She didn't want to be harsh, but right now she wanted nothing but to smack the kid on the back of his head. She looked at Bobby, made a "you talk to him" face and walked out of the room. She knew the kid was frustrated, but someone had to talk him into taking care of himself.

…………………………………

Bobby watched Ani walk out the door. He turned to Sam, whose attention was back on Dean. "Listen, kid… You need to rest, " Bobby started, but Sam cut him off, grabbing the laptop. "I need to be alert. I need to be here with Dean when he wakes up."

'_When … not if.' _ Bobby closed his eyes. "Are you going to fight a demon like that? You're dead on your feet, boy. You won't be any good to any of us like that. So tough it up and go with Ani. Her place is safe and protected. Demon might not be able to come there. It's safer than a crappy motel. So get your gear up and go with her, " he said sternly.

Sam sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Bobby reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't forget… You're suppose to rest, Sam," Bobby said grimly. The kid had also been hospitalized, and he would end up in there again if this continued.

_----Three days ago----_

_Bobby had rushed to the hospital. The hospital personnel had informed him that the Winchester boys had been brought in yesterday, and Bobby had been on his way within minutes. _

_He had been preoccupied with a hunt and had asked the boys to take care of this particular demon. If something had happen to the boys, he'd be responsible for it. Once he got to the hospital, he got the room number from the nurse's station by telling them he was the boys' uncle, and he'd hurried as fast he could to the boys' room. _

_When he walked into the room, Sam jumped in the chair where he was sitting. He was bent over, working on his laptop. The boy heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Bobby. The older man walked towards Sam and pulled him into a hug. Sam clung to him for a moment before breaking away from the hug. Bobby clapped the youngest Winchester softly on the shoulder, looking at the exhausted boy. Sam nodded at him and dropped back onto the chair. Then Bobby looked at Dean. The kid didn't look very well. He was hooked up to a lot of machines, which seemed to be the only way for his brother to be assured that he was still alive. _

_There was another bed in the room, and Bobby looked at it and then at Sam. Sam shrugged. "Bed rest?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. "And you're in the chair?" Sam shrugged again. "What happened, kid?" Bobby asked. _

_Sam swallowed thickly before he explained what had happened. The older man was worried about the concussion Sam revealed he'd got, and the kid seemed to be still in shock. Sam didn't seem to remember most of the details, he told him about the encounter with the demon, but he was not able to give Bobby any clear information about what had attacked them. That worried Bobby more. According to Sam, they had been attacked in their motel room, and the demon had left after taking its prey, Dean, which meant that there was more than one demon involved. Bobby sighed gloomily. _

_The demon's MO had been puzzling Bobby. He had been in a middle of a hunt when he got the call about this particular one, and the MO didn't immediately fit any demon he knew about. What Sam had said was not enough to further their research. _

"_So what's up with Dean?" Bobby asked, focusing back on the older brother._

"_He's in a coma. They did surgery on him because of internal bleeding… I… Bobby… He was hurt like after the accident… Exactly the same way," Sam said in a strangled voice. Bobby reached out and squeezed his shoulder, worried about him. Sam stared at Dean and Bobby stood next to him offering the encouragement the younger brother needed, waiting patiently for him to relate what had happened._

_Bobby wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but suddenly their peaceful silence was broken by the wailing of the machines. Both of them got startled, and Sam leaped out of the chair. Bobby watched in horror as the heart monitor flat lined. He gripped Sam's shoulder and pretty much dragged the unresponsive kid away from Dean's bed. Sam was whispering to himself, his eyes fixed on Dean when the doctors and nurses rushed into the room. _

"_Bobby?" a surprised voice said, and Bobby tore his stare away from Dean. He found himself looking at Lee Travis, one of his hunter friends. "Lee?" Bobby asked in the same surprised voice. Lee looked at Dean and then at Sam. "Get him out of here!" He pointed at Sam and hurried towards Dean. _

_Bobby was pretty much on autopilot as he dragged the younger boy out of the hospital room. Sam stumbled along with him, his stare fixed on Dean. Bobby's worry for him increased. He guided Sam into the waiting room and gently made him sit down. Sam sat down bonelessly onto a chair, his eyes unfocused. _

"_Sam….Son?" Bobby gently shook Sam, trying to get him back into the real world. Bobby's worry increased as the youngest Winchester stayed in the same state, staring with unfocused eyes and whispering to himself. The kid was definitely in shock. Bobby cupped Sam's face and leaned closer to hear what he was saying. He caught a few words, things like "Not again" and "Please". Bobby's heart clenched at the words. _

"_Sam….Come on, kid, snap out of it!" He sat down beside Sam and gently slapped the kid. After a few minutes, Sam blinked, finally focusing on Bobby. The older man almost staggered in relief. "Hey, kiddo," Bobby said, and Sam looked at him. The kid looked lost. "I… Bobby?" Sam asked in a strained whisper. "Yeah… I'm here," Bobby said, cupping Sam's cheek. The younger boy leaned into the touch. _

"_Bobby… I… Dizzy," Sam said in a whisper and leaned heavily onto Bobby. For the third time panic made Bobby's heart race. He immediately guided Sam's head onto his knees and kept rubbing his back. He was lost in the action when Lee came back from Dean's room. _

"_Bobby?" Lee was immediately by their side, and Bobby looked up at him wearily. Bobby lifted Sam gently and the boy leaned heavily onto Bobby. Lee called for some attendants to take Sam back into the room. He checked Sam again. The kid was no longer whispering to himself but the staring was still the same, much to Bobby's worry. He didn't look or talk when Lee and Bobby both tried to get his attention. Lee looked at Bobby and sighed. "I'm gonna prescribe him sedatives. He ought to be in bed… Resting," he said, running a hand through his hair._

"_How's Dean?" Bobby asked once Sam was settled and they were out side the room._

"_Not good. He's still in a coma. We lost him for a few moments there, but we got him back," Lee said, shuddering. "I don't get it, Bobby. I'm damned worried about him. He's in a bad shape, and we don't even have any idea when he'll come out of the coma. He was ripped apart inside. We had to do four surgeries to get him this far."_

"_This happened before. The boys had a run in with a real bad ass demon in August and Dean was pretty much ripped apart inside the same way. And he was in a coma. Well, he got out of it quite miraculously, if you need to know," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _

"_Who are they, anyway?" Lee asked, gesturing at the room. _

"_John Winchester's boys."_

……………………………………_.._

"Bobby?" Sam's concerned voice shook Bobby out of his thoughts. He looked at the younger boy, who was looking at him with concern. Bobby almost snorted. It should be the other way round. He should be looking out for Sam.

After Lee had gotten to know about the boys, he had made sure that their room was protected as much as possible. Sam had been out for almost two days, and Bobby was quite glad to have him back, responding to him and in a better shape than before. Bobby still didn't let the youngest brother stay up long and made sure he got plenty of rest. Although Sam had been signed out, he kept him in the hospital room while he was there, not wanting to have him out of his sight. And for Sam, he didn't complain at all.

"I think you should go with Ani. Rest up there and come back tomorrow," Bobby said, straightening his cap.

" Why now, Bobby? I mean, you could have kicked me out sooner to a motel!" Sam said, shutting down the laptop.

"Because I'll be damned if I send you all alone to a motel unprotected."

"Well, I'm not a child, Bobby… I can…" Sam huffed and Bobby raised his hands. "I'm not listening to that crap, boy, and you know that." Sam scoffed and placed the laptop on the table.

"Why with Ani then? And why now? I mean, if she was here all along, why didn't you ask before?"

"Ani's house is safe. The demon is on the loose and if my guess is right, there is more than one demon behind this," Bobby said, pointing at Dean. "And about Ani… Well, I wasn't sure she'd help. But we really need her help. That's why I asked her… Even though it took some time."

"Why wouldn't she help us and why would you think more than one demon was involved?"

"Well, me and some of my friends had a bad run in with Ani. I was worried that she still kept the grudge of what happened, although things were sorted out somewhat all right. She doesn't like hunters, and I don't blame her." Bobby sighed. "I'm pretty sure more than one demon was involved. You were attacked in your motel room for starters, and what this demon has done is something I've never seen before."

"Yellow eyes did the same," Sam said darkly.

"Yeah, well, that's one damned son of a bitch."

Sam nodded.

"Please, Sam… You need to rest and keep up your strength. I don't want to see you in that bed over there again," Bobby said, his voice gruff with emotions.

"Ok… All right," Sam said with a sigh.

"Good. I'll go and talk with Ani," Bobby said, hurrying out of the room. He found Ani in the waiting room.

"Is he coming?" Ani asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Bobby said, nodding absentmindedly. "I'll tell him that you're going to meet Lee… And while I take him outside, you go to Dean and do your mojo thing," Bobby said quickly, then went back to the room.

"Ani is going to have a talk with Lee, we'll meet her at the car pack. Are you ready to go?" Bobby asked Sam, who was putting the laptop into the bag. Sam nodded.

"Do me a favor… Just relax for a little while… Ok kid?" Bobby asked, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

Sam nodded again. "Ok, I will," he said in a small voice. He patted Dean's hand and leaned in to whisper something to the older brother. Sam then straightened and followed Bobby outside.

………………………………………….

Sam was silent, waiting inside Ani's car for her to get back while Bobby was pacing around in worry. He saw Ani coming from a distance and walked towards her. She looked grim and shook her head in response to Bobby's hopeful look.

"I'm very sorry Bobby… I couldn't heal him. I can heal the body, but I can't bring your boy back," she said in a pained voice. Bobby's face fell.

"What to do you mean?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"I tried to feel him and I felt nothing. It's empty inside that body. You take the support system out of Dean, you'll end up with a dead body. I felt no life there… no soul."

**TBC**


End file.
